


Bloody Bubbles

by rectifiedgenius



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, M/M, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifiedgenius/pseuds/rectifiedgenius
Summary: It's normal to have Tony locked up in his lab, not caring for his body, and keeping to himself. So no one got worried when he ignored their texts and he didn't show up for dinner three nights in a row.Tony's body is found a day after he drowns in his bath tub.





	Bloody Bubbles

The plan was simple. 

_Too simple._

But he _was_ a genius so there was nothing to worry about. Everything will go as he planned, he told himself. Except it didn't.

They should've found him at seven in the morning, when Steve usually came down to make sure he ate, a few hours after he finished the deed. But Steve slept in until eight, then went to their indoor gym. Then he ate. Then he went to the pool. 

He must've just forgotten about Tony. But that's alright.

_Tony was already dead by then._

Not like he cared that someone forgot about him.

* * *

Tony set the rubber plug in the tub before letting it run. He watched as warm water hit the bottom of his bath, creating a perfect sanctuary to doze of. Well, it would've been perfect if water wasn't a trigger to the billionaire.

He pushed past it, though.

The brunet added some bubbles, hoping they'd help soothe him and calm him down. He set his razor blade on the side of the tub, along with an extra one in case it dulled. He grabbed his antidepressants from the cupboard, letting the green bottle of pills join the pair of blades. He also added his glass of scotch, knowing drinking bath water to down those pills would be unpleasant.

Tony triple checked the door was locked and then dimmed the lights, not bothered with the fan to keep mold at bay. Soon enough he won't need to worry about that.

He felt numb, a little confused as to why he wasn't nervous or scared. Not even happy or excited. Just a neutral fine. He felt nothing, like he was doing any regular task. No one will miss him. No one wants him, anyways. This was the right thing to do. Everyone would be left with his belongings and money, which is why they stick around in the first place.

He's annoying and a hassle. People need to look after him. They might mourn for a couple hours. But they'll get over him.

Tony shut off the tub's faucet once it was full. He then carefully took off his jeans and dress shirt. Then he pulled off his socks and boxers. He got in the tub and sank down a bit, breathing in the orange-scented bubbles and awkwardly fiddling with his fingers. 

He sighed, grabbing his glass and carefully swirling the liquor around. Tony acted out the next couple minutes with calm nerves, downing his scotch and as many pills as his mouth could fit. He then sank down a bit more and grabbed a blade.

The tub water was a crimson red not four minutes later, Tony submerged in the water with _bloody bubbles_ filling his lungs.

* * *

Pepper was the one to find his body. 

She wouldn't stop shaking for hours, crying and mumbling nonsense. 

The tub was drained and Tony's body was taken, Steve watching with cloudy eyes.

Thor didn't quite understand what happened to the billionaire, mental health not being a popular subject on Asgard. But he didn't ask anybody, knowing it wasn't the right time.

Natasha kept to herself, Clint leaving the tower once Tony's bloated and blood-stained corpse was taken away.

Bruce just cried with Pepper, a deep green flourishing against his temples and cheekbones. 

Peter roamed into the tower an hour after, smiling with a baffled expression. "Is Tony here?" he asked. 

They were supposed to work on the kid's suit that day, and that's when Steve lost it and shed a few tears. 

* * *

Even with time, things didn't get better. Steve missed Tony everyday, aching to have the brunet against him at night. Just one more time.

He should have protected him.

He should have checked in more.

Steve glanced at his bedside table before pulling the drawer open. He stared at the loaded handgun, wondering if he'd join Tony if he brought himself to just pull the trigger. That's all he had to do to be with his lover again. Just a pull of a trigger. 

Instead of grabbing the gun, he grabbed the note Tony wrote before running that bath. Everyone got a copy. The original was taken by the police, soon handed over to Pepper. Steve wished he got it instead.

_I've thought about this for awhile now. It's not anybody's fault so please don't blame yourselves. I know you will anyways, though._

_Steve,_

_Thank you for being the one to listen when no one else would. Thank you for telling me everything was okay when it wasn't. Thank you for holding me when I was upset. Thank you for getting me food and drinks whenever I didn't come up to eat. Thank you for being mine. Please take care of yourself for me._

_Natasha,_

_Thank you for teaching me how to shoot. Thank you for teaching me how to bake boxed muffins. Thank you for smiling at me and forgiving me when I yelled at you and took out my frustrations on you. Please make sure Thor continues to get his Poptarts._

_Clint,_

_Thank you for helping me upgrade my Stark Industries prosthesis. Thank you for helping me understand the struggles of deaf people. Thank you for adding nests into my vents and listening in on people for me. Please keep a watch in the sky._

_Thor,_

_Thank you for telling me about Asgard. Thank you for explaining why Loki did what he did. Thank you for smiling and bringing compassion into my life. Please don't let Loki come back and hurt anyone._

_Bruce,_

_Thank you for staying up late with me. Thank you for doing experiments with me. Thank you for letting me ramble. Thank you for helping me upgrade my suits and tech. Thank you for caring about me when Steve was busy. Please continue our studies._

_Pepper,_

_Thank you for taking over Stark Industries. Thank you for organizing my meetings. Thank you for talking to the press about whatever mistake I made. Thank you for sticking around so long. Thank you for not killing me after I cheated on you with Steve. Please continue to donate my money._

_Rhodey,_

_Thank you for putting up with my shit. Thank you for saving me so many times. Thank you for helping me with my drinking problem. Thank you for helping me through all the drama that people made up about me. Please take care of my suits._

_Peter,_

_Thank you for caring enough to come see me. Thank you for letting me care about you. Thank you for making me watch Shrek (It was better than I thought.). Thank you for being you. Please take care of my bots._

_-T.S._


End file.
